


Lilies and Laziness

by Cyan_Stars



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Stars/pseuds/Cyan_Stars
Summary: Tatsuki honestly never cared all that much about anything other than sleep, track, tea and immediate family. Then Tsuna decided to insert himself into their life.Things got a little worse, a little better and completely different.Still, they're determined to be as lazy as possible.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Lilies and Laziness

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a new story, because why not? 
> 
> There probably won't be all that many updates for a while because life has been very busy and there's a lot to do. But if you want to give the story a try feel free to stick around. Who knows, it might actually go somewhere.

You’re half-asleep, hiding your face behind a math book. It’s boring. You remember some of the stuff but math was never your best subject. Still you can’t muster up the energy to pay attention.

You thought being reincarnated into a manga would be more exciting but life is about as boring as it gets. Lucky you. Your past life was energetic enough, you’re more than happy to live this life being as lazy as possible.

Lifting your head a bit you look at the person in front of you. He does look like a protagonist, with his fluffy hair sticking out among others in the class. It reminds you a bit of the star even if the shape isn’t entirely correct. He doesn’t really have the presence of a protagonist though. Mainly he just looks like someone who doesn’t want others to pay attention to him. Unlucky for him the teacher hates him and most of the other kids in the class love to make fun of him.

That isn’t your problem though.

This life is nice. You have a mother who loves you, a grandmother who dotes on you, a sport you’re good at and decent grades.

You’re not kind or selfless enough to give it up for someone you barely know.

The mafia is dangerous, however nice the manga made it sound. It’s a world of criminals, thieves, murderers and worse. And then there was the whole dying flames thing. Superpowers sound nice in theory but with great powers come great problems. You don’t need to know the future to know that. It’s just logic.

As the bell rings you slowly get up and pack your things, no need to hurry. With your earphones in and piano music playing softly from your iPod you saunter into the hallway as the last person to leave class and head to your usual spot. A quick look around shows that there’s nobody nearby. You open the closet door and step inside. It’s a bit cramped but it’s as close to perfect as it gets.

With the door closed and having finally found a relatively comfortable sitting position you start drifting. Leaning your head on your hands you feel like you’re falling asleep. The sound of piano begins to fade and becomes a background noise, everything is calm.

Up until the moment someone opens the door. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Panicked he rushes in and tries to make himself as thin as possible against the wall opposite to you before closing the door.

You hear his laboured breaths and the footsteps of others approaching. Hibari must be somewhere else today. People usually aren’t stupid enough to try anything on school grounds while he’s present.

How to get out of this situation?

.

.

On second thought, as long as you don’t move they probably won’t see you. Whether the bullies find Tsuna or not, you’re probably safe.

So you relax and close your eyes again. This time the darkness takes you.

\---------------------

Tsuna knows he can’t outrun them, he’s no good after all. No good at school, no good at art, no good at sports. No good at all.

Since he can’t outrun his bullies he knows he has to try something else so he decides to hide, just like always. Hiding seems to be the one thing he’s kind of good at.

He ducks around a corner and sprints towards the closet at the end of the hall like his life depends on it. Nearly tripping over his feet he opens the door and goes inside. Quickly he closes the (too loud!) door behind him and presses himself against the wall. He prays they won’t look inside and tries to imagine himself blending in with his surroundings as much as possible. The footsteps come closer and closer, then, they pass.

They run past his hiding place. Hopefully they won’t come back until class starts again.

Letting out a sigh of relief he relaxes a bit. He slides down against the wall and rests his head on his knees.

Why can’t they just leave him alone?

He knows he’s no good, they don’t have to beat him to make him realise that. He already hears it from everyone he knows. His classmates, people on the street, even his mother says it. Tsuna has resigned himself to the fact that no good is all he’ll ever be for years now.

He tries to slow his breathing and calm down. Inhale. Hold. Exhale. Try to relax and repeat. It’s a trick he read about somewhere online once, it has been a huge help to him so far.

Eventually he calms down. Once he does and his eyes get used to the dark he spots something weirdly shaped in front of him. It kind of looks like a.. person?

“Hieeeee!”

A shrill scream escapes from his lungs. Panicked he scrambles as far away from the other person as he can, which is not far at all, and bumps his head against something.

“Ow!” He touches the back of his head with his hand, it doesn’t feel wet at least so hopefully there’s no wound.

By now the other person is staring at him. He? She? They look at him in what he can only assume is annoyance. It’s too dark to be sure.

He sits frozen as the figure puts a finger to their lips. They don’t speak but they do make a shushing sound, the message behind it is clear enough. Tsuna nods, his eyes still wide open. This seems to be good enough for the figure because they let their hand down and relax against the wall again.

Tsuna is kind of confused about what is going on. Why is there someone else in this closet? Are they hiding from bullies too?

For whatever reason they’re in here, they don’t look like they’re going to rat him out or bother him. He tries to relax and make himself a bit more comfortable.

He doesn’t move or make a sound again. As curious as he is, introductions can come later. For now he just sits here, silent, waiting for the bell to ring.

Introductions can come later. Maybe.

\---------------------

The loud ringing of the bell indicating the start of your next class wakes you up. It’s as annoying as always.

You wait a bit for the most students to get to class before you get up and open the door. You step outside and stretch, popping and cracking some of your bones. Still half-asleep you don’t notice the person coming out of the closet after you until he stands beside you.

“E-ehm,” he stutters, seemingly unsure what to say. He hesitantly looks at you before looking down.

“Thanks. For not telling those others I was there, I mean.” He fumbles with his hands some more. “I was really scared they were going to find me.”

He seems genuinely grateful, despite still looking like he wants the ground to swallow him whole. But that seems to be a constant thing for him.

“It’s fine, I guess.” He flinches as you speak and you try to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that comes up in you at seeing that. “Telling them would’ve just been a bother, I had no reason to,” you mumble. You don’t feel like having this conversation so you just put away your iPod and head to class. Tsuna follows and you walk together in silence.

You’re two of the last students to arrive. You take your place behind the same desk as usual and look at Tsuna who has taken his place in front of you. This time he looks back, but not for long. Quickly he turns away after meeting your eyes and gazes down at his desk.

The last student arrives and the teacher starts the lesson. Once again you prop up your book and sag back in your chair. Let’s just hope he doesn’t bring it up again. You’ve spent too much time and effort on avoiding him, you’re not about to let all of that go to waste this shortly before the plot.

Still, you have a feeling you’re not going to be that lucky. What a pain.

You close your eyes and try to block out the world again, just two more hours until you can go home.


End file.
